The long term goal is to explore the mechanism by which macrophages present antigen to lymphoid cells and how they function in the control of the immune response. Recent work under this project has shown that different populations of murine adherent phagocytic cells bear different levels of Ia antigens on their membranes and that this is correlated with their ability to activate T lymphocytes.